Soren
Soren is one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is Ike's tactician and has had a rough life. He also... well, you'll find out. He's also rather unique in that his backstory has two major components, and you learn one in each game... under the right conditions. Backstory Spoilers. Seriously, some of this stuff isn't revealed until the ending of the second game on a repeat playthrough with extremely specific conditions met. Yeah. So, turns out Soren was the son of the Mad King Ashnard and the Dragon Laguz Almedha. He ended up abandoned and alone in the streets with no knowledge of his heritage. He was also used for Ashnard to kidnap Rajaion, which feels a lot like a retcon meant to explain something on one was really asking, but that could be said for a lot of Radiant Dawn. One day, he met Ike, the first person who ever showed him kindness by saving him from starving to death. Because of this, he immediately grew attached to Ike. And when we say attached, we mean really attached. One of his first cutscenes has him talk about what it means when Ike's left eye twitches. When you hit his A-support with Ike, you find out exactly why he's so detached from humans in general. See, because he's a Branded, a lot of people look down upon him. And once Ike finds out, he... doesn't care, to no one's surprise. Which completely changes Soren, even if it's not immediately evident. Anyway, at the end of Radiant Dawn, Ike goes on a journey and never returns. Either Soren or Ranulf goes with him, but the game seems to favor Soren more (in the same way that Ninian is most likely Roy's mother). So yeah. Also, he cries to Ike right before they kill a god, which is a long way from the quiet, detached boy he was in Path of Radiance. People like to use this crying as evidence that he's gay for Ike. To be fair, he probably feels something for Ike, even if it's one-sided. At least, the hints were there even in Path of Radiance before Radiant Dawn upped the ante. What Can He Do? He's a Mage. And then in Radiant Dawn he's a Wind Sage. So he can do a lot. Also, he has an awesome conversation with Petrine where he berates her heavily even though they are both Branded. For kid, he went into the critical animation and OHKO'd her right after that, which was awesome. Unfortunately, he can't do anything else besides magic (and knives, but Tellius knives), which means that the little chance he never had was taken up by Robin, who uses magic and still needed more for a complete moveset (plus Micaiah definitely would've gotten in before Soren anyway since she gets top billing in Radiant Dawn before Ike's return even though she's barely important to that story and not important to Path of Radiance at all... and more unique). Also, he can't die. Well, he can, but only right at the end of the sequel (pretty much everyone can die there, though, so your mileage may vary). Otherwise, you can tell he's important because of his "retreating." Trivia *This page was made just for the page quote (courtesy of Falcon_Pawnch75). *He beat most 3DS characters in the CYL poll and Ryoma in his first voting gauntlet, but unfortunately, he couldn't overcome the pineapple. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Bad Characters Category:Fire Emblem Tellius Characters Category:Characters with Capes Category:Spoiler Alert Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Mages